Battle Cry
by awesome.i.am
Summary: Oneshot. When Alicia is left in distress, who is there to save her?


Note: I do not own anyone from the WWE, sadly. Hope you guys enjoy reading this story. This story is in Ted and Victoria's POV. Please review, guys!

* * *

><p><em>Ted.<em>

Today was just a normal Tuesday. Tape Smackdown, and have drinks with the guys. I was about to head over to the male locker room when I heard the faint sound of crying and the vision of red hair. I sighed, knowing the gentleman I am, knocked on the door, even though it was a creak open. I waited until the crying subsided and Alicia Fox opened the door. I wouldn't say she looked like a mess, but she didn't look great, either.

"Ummm, are you alright?" I asked unsure, looking at the door instead of her face.

"Does it look like it?" Her harshness brought me to look her in the eyes.

"Ouch, bitchy much?" I was about to turn on my heel, until a small wrist grabbed mine.

"Okay, I'm sorry, alright." Alicia said with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong? I'm here if you need someone to talk to." I confided.

She opened the door to a silent invite to the locker room. I sat down on one of the benches looking around.

"What? You've never been in the girls' locker room before?" Alicia questioned.

I was caught, and I felt my neck and ears grow red. "Yeah, I've been in it before, just a long time ago."

Alicia didn't buy it for a minute, and I wanted to bring the attention back to her.

"So what happened?" I pressed.

She sighed, and looked at the ceiling. "Well, Kofi broke up with me to be with Barbie. He crushed right there in front of the whole RAW roster. They were all laughing at me, except Mike and Morrison. I couldn't believe he would humiliate me in front of them."

"Victoria, that shows they weren't even your friends in the first place. I knew all along that Kofi was a jackass, and that he would break some girl's precious heart. Don't let them get to you, alright? You're now on SmackDown. You've got us, and me." I reassured her.

The waterworks came, and I reached out and hugged her. My mom told me that a hug makes everything at least a little better. Victoria and I knew each other ever since I debuted on RAW, but we weren't really in contact. I had her number and maybe called her once or so. If we were backstage, I would wave and say hi, but that's all. My bare shoulder was covered with tears, and she let go.

Victoria laughed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I feel so embarrassed. I should go change." She quickly stood up, and grabbed her stuff.

"Hey, it's okay, don't be embarrassed. Everyone go through those times when you feel really down." I said, stopping her.

"Thank you, Ted." Victoria gave me one hug quickly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get some drinks with me and some of the roster." I suggested, with hopeful eyes.

She noticed my hopefulness, and she answered with a laugh. "Sure Teddy. Thanks for asking."

"Meet me at the back entrance, alright?" I said with a smile.

I dressed up, put some cologne on and checked my phone. One new voicemail.

_From Kristen: "Hey sweetheart, I just wanted to say hi. How are you doing? Call me back, please. Bye. I love you._

I could sense the tension in her voice. One month ago, I discovered she cheated on me with the pool cleaner. I was speechless, but I gave her another chance and I am really regretting it right now.

"Teddy? Are you done?" Victoria's voice came through the thick door of the male locker room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I closed my phone and got my carry-on luggage.

"I looked for you at the back entrance and you weren't there, so I came here." By now Victoria was feeling a bit better, but her eyes told me how she truly felt.

"Sorry, had some business to take care of." I said.

She decided to ride with me, instead of taking her rental car. The ride wasn't too long, but it was quiet. Not uncomfortably quiet, just 'enjoying each other's company' quiet. Victoria quickly settled with some of her friends, Natalya and Rosa. I had a couple drinks with Randy and Cody.

* * *

><p><em>Alicia.<em>

I was enjoying myself, but I am still crushed about Kofi. I still can't believe he would leave me for her. For him to do it in front of my former friends was just overall humiliating. Natalya was talking about her relationship with Tyson Kidd, and I kind of droned off. I really didn't want to hear about anything that had to do with love.

As the night continued, I got more drinks by the minute. First it was 5 or something around the one digit numbers, and then I lost count after that. I was dancing, having a great time, until someone grabbed my martini. I looked around but couldn't find anyone. I grabbed Rosa to the center of the dance floor and we danced. We grinded into each other, earning applause. I felt like I was on top of the world, until I spotted Kofi and Barbara, as in Barbara Blank, or Kelly Kelly. I looked again to make sure it was them. They spotted me and Kelly laughed and pointed at me. The one night I wanted to have fun, with no worries, it all comes crashing down. My stomach all of a sudden, had a pit inside. Rosa was now dancing with Daniel Bryan. Natalya was dancing with her loved one, Tyson Kidd. I tried to put it behind me, and have some fun. I was way beyond tipsy. When I got drunk, I was a happy one, as in you get on the bartender table and dance. But I still had some feeling, that didn't completely overpower me. I looked for Ted, and he was sitting all alone. Kaitlyn walked over and started to flirt with Ted. I ordered another beer, a rise of jealously rising through my veins, seeing Kaitlyn and Teddy flirting. All of a sudden, I was manhandled, by someone. I couldn't see through my weary and glazed eyes, as I met a cold wall. I blinked trying to regain some vision. I was still in the bar, but in a corner. My eyes caught a big clue to who the person could be. Red hair, as in bright red hair. Sheamus. He kissed my neck and I tried to yank him off of me.

"You little whore." Sheamus spat in my ear, cupping my breast through my clothes.

"Help, TEDDY!" I screamed as loud as I could over the music.

I knew it was no use, Sheamus was going to rape me and I was going to be forever scarred. The tension was quickly removed off my shoulders, and I looked up to see Sheamus fighting with Ted._ He actually heard me._ Ted had the upper hand, with no trouble. In a matter of minutes, Cody and Randy were removing Ted off of Sheamus. Sheamus was looking pretty bad, with a big gash on his forehead and a black eye.

I shoved several people in my search to Ted, with no regret. I spotted Cody calming him down.

Cody saw me before I could say a word. "Oh, hey Victoria."

"Hi Cody, could I talk to Ted for a minute alone?" I asked, locking eyes with Ted's.

Cody waved bye, which left us alone. We didn't say anything except walk to the car, in complete silence. No 'hey, are you okay?' or 'are you alright?' just pure silence. It gave me time to clear my head. Once we got to the hotel, I helped him up the stairs since the elevator was out of order. I grabbed his arm around my shoulder and mine around his. Ted gave me the key and I unlocked his hotel room. It was pretty, with a wonderful view of the city Roanoke, Virginia. He stripped down to his boxers, while I tried not to watch. _Damn…._He had a gorgeous body, I had to admit. I could imagine myself eating whipped cream off his abs. _Yum…._

"Everyone stares at these babies." He said motioning to his abs.

I blushed, my skin glowing. "Shut up, Teddy." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Here." He handed me an old Legacy t-shirt.

"Thanks." I headed to the bathroom to change.

A couple minutes I came out to discover him on the bed watching Saturday Night Live. I got on the opposite side and watched with him until it was over. Ted turned off the lights and snuggled into the sheets. I felt him grab my waist and bring me closer to his bare chest.

"Relax, Victoria…" He whispered against my hair.

I took a deep breath and followed his directions. I slept in his arms and it felt…right.

* * *

><p><em>Ted.<em>

I woke up earlier than Victoria did, and for that time all I did was watch her sleep. Her features were somewhat relaxed, not completely, but relaxed. She was exotically beautiful to me. Her bright scarlet hair was always bouncy so energetic. Her eyes, even though she wore contacts, were always welcoming. That was one of the things I liked about her, her happiness, the power to not let anyone get in your way. I looked at the time, 9:30. I realized I'd been staring at her for half an hour, but it felt like 5 minutes.

She stirred and blinked a couple times.

"So staring at people while they're sleeping isn't creepy, right?" Victoria suddenly said.

"Not when they are as beautiful as you." I know I crossed a boundary, but I was willing to take the chance.

Awkward silence passed over us. I made the first move. I would never pursue Victoria, while I'm a married man, but Kristen sent me a text message asking for a divorce. She would send me the papers, and we would meet in Mississippi pretty soon.

"Now, Vic, I know what I just said. I meant it, okay." I looked into her golden brown orbs.

She tensed up, when I said that, immediately. But I could see she believed my sincerity, my honesty.

"I just hope that you feel—"I was cut off.

A pair of lips crashed onto mine, and I felt myself getting tight. _I can't do that… not now._ She tugged at my boxers, and I gently grabbed her small hands to stop the action. Victoria's eyes were full of lust and deep hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Victoria<em>.

My heart panged hurt, but I understood Ted completely. Teddy wanted to take it slow, and be a gentleman.

"Victoria, I just want to take it bit slowly." Ted said, his green eyes promising every word he said.

I nodded, snuggling my head into his muscular chest. I listened to his heartbeat, and it was steady.

At that moment I learned that Teddy and I were meant to be together. He didn't rush into this like some people would have. That was something I also liked about Teddy. He was a true gentleman at heart; he would never hurt a fly, or anyone for the matter of a facet. He dad taught him well. Ted's ring persona isn't completely like the Ted outside the ring. Yeah, Ted's rich, but he's not spoiled.

I looked up to see Ted snoring with his mouth open. _Wow, what a great way to end a romantic moment._ I realized his head was buried in my hair, which meant he was drooling in my …_ My hair!_ I realized it didn't matter, because all that mattered was my Teddy-bear. Trying to sleep was particularly hard, with Ted's snoring, but watching him sleep was better than watching my favorite movie. His kissable lips were displayed in a pout, which made want to kiss them forever. Ted's vibrant green eyes were hidden behind his oval shaped eyelids.

Another thing I loved about Ted was that he made me feel good about myself. He never tried to change me, like Kofi. Kofi always had talks with me about how I should act in front of his 'friends'. Ted accepted me the way I was, and politely complimented me. Sex wasn't the only thing on his mind either. Kofi asked me one time if we could have a threesome with Melina. I told him hell no, but all I got was a slam of the door. Kofi walked out on me a lot, whenever he wanted.

Ted was always my knight in shining armor, but it took me long enough to see it.


End file.
